


The Dark Lady

by YayImaHufflepuff



Series: The Dark Lady [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Lemons, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayImaHufflepuff/pseuds/YayImaHufflepuff
Summary: The Dark Lady, Lord Voldemort's daughter would never have seen herself here seven years ago, but then a lot can happen in seven years and a lot has happened, and you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS IN THE FIC. I wrote this years ago but then decided to give it a revamp today. It's angsty and has alot of death and twisted smut but hey thats the fun in fanfiction.Nothing here belongs to me, I'm just playing in J.K Rowling's world.





	The Dark Lady

There are some who say The Dark Lord's daughter was every bit as dangerous, every bit as powerful and every bit as insane as her father. I happened to know they were wrong. The Dark Lady was more dangerous and she was ten times more powerful than her father, but that was only because unlike him, she was perfectly sane.

 

She had forgone the method of immortality that would have marred her perfect features and as her mind was still as sharp as it had ever been. You see, Lady Voldemort was not out to destroy the way we lived, nor did she want to destroy or rule the world. Lady Voldemort only wanted one thing, revenge. And she was damn close to getting it.

 

It started after the battle of Hogwarts when Death eaters started chasing bloodlines for the next in command. It would have been me, if someone hadn't discovered her. Once we found out, everyone found out and stupidly she was locked away in Azkaban, not for being bad, but for who she was and who she could become for the surviving death eaters. Yet five years after she was placed there she broke out. The Dementors could listen to her and they ignored her so she kept her magic and became powerful to the extent of being able to cast wandless spells and she escaped that way. The first person she found after her escape was me.

 

_******Flashback******_

 

_"Shen, go and get the door," I ordered._

_"I'm sorry master, but I…I can't. There is a bad person out there," Shen whispered. I rolled my eyes as I dislodged Parkinson from my lap, leaving her to twist the stupid elf's ears. As I smirked at the elf's yelps I opened the door only to have my mouth drop open in shock._

_"G-," I started, but she silenced me a flick of her fingers._

_"Do not speak that disgusting name. Use the name my father chose for himself," The skinny, but beautiful, woman purred._

_"Lo- Lady Voldemort?" I whispered in shock._

_"Are you blind Malfoy?" The witch spat sarcastically, noticing my slip with regards to her title. Her response rankled me and I felt my sneer hitch onto my face._

_"How dare you talk to me like that you filthy little mudbl-," I didn't complete my sentence as I found myself on the floor writhing in pain as millions of knives scratched and stabbed my skin. I cringed further into the floor as the pain intensified and made me feel as if my body was on fire. I couldn’t remember feeling pain such as that even under the wand of Lord Voldemort. But still the pain continued, until I let out a scream, at which the spell lifted._

_"Know your place Malfoy, and if you dare speak that word in my presence again you shall receive worse," The woman smiled as she stepped over me, happy that she’d broken me._

 

_******End Flashback******_

 

"As I'm sure you're all aware. Today is the day when the ministry falls and Potter dies. There are few left to stand against me and we all know it, but fail me and you will think the afterlife is a welcome break," Lady Voldemort hissed. A chorus of "yes mistress" rose up from her death eaters and they suddenly popped away.

"You are ready my lady?" I asked softly. The Dark Lady met my eyes slowly and she nodded.

"Malfoy I require your assistance," She murmured softly. I knew instantly what she meant and my heart jumped. I waited for these moments with baited breath because in those moments I could awaken the vixen lying within my master awaken the hot blooded woman that I knew I could satisfy.

 

After she stood up, I followed her up the stairs of the Manor she had built straight after her escape, to her bedroom. I tried to hide my surprise at being led here but she detected it with a soft chuckle.

"You are surprised Malfoy?" She asked as she stripped her robes off with her back to me. No matter how many times I had seen the smooth expanse of her creamy skin, she always stunned me into silence. Forgetting her question, I walked forwards and slid my hands down her back and around her waist, feeling the soft skin and smooth curves under my hands. Only, I forgot how dangerous it was to not answer a direct question from The Dark Lady.

"Crucio," was the soft whisper from my mistress and I fell to the floor with a yell as the pain of her whispered crucio hit me worse than that of her father… and she was only playing. She lifted the spell quickly before she knelt over me, brushing my hair from my eyes as if she regretted what she’d done.

"Are you surprised?” She repeated as I moved to stand, but a restraining finger above my heart stopped my movement cold and my eyes flickered to hers as I wet my lips, unable to help the flash of want that jolted through my core as I realised she was crouching naked above me.

"Yes my love," I whispered, pushing my luck slightly. A small, quick smile ghosted across her features and she wheeled away from me allowing me to stand before she sat herself primly on the bed and removed my clothes with a flick of her fingers. My mistress hadn't held a wand in five years, but her magic was as casual as if she possessed the elder wand her father had lusted over.

 

"You will learn your purpose soon… Draco," The Dark Lady purred as she slid from the bed and onto her knees and beckoned me closer. My heart stopped and then began to hammer in triple time. My mistress had never used my birth name before, and when she smirked before taking my erection in her hands, my knees almost buckled as I realised, she intended to pleasure me. Almost lovingly, she let her pink tongue dart out and lick the length of me before she let out a soft chuckle and slid my now leaking cock right into her mouth and down into her throat.

“F-Fuck,” I stammered as I fought to keep my hands by my side as my Mistress swallowed my cock, pleasure washing over me like I’d never felt before as she slowly dragged her warm wet mouth over my most sensitive body part, and then her left hand moved around to run her nails lightly over my balls as her right clutched at my hip and I almost sobbed at the feeling. If it was not for the pain I had received and the pain of her fingernails on my hips I would have thought I was dreaming. Only in my dreams had the Dark Lady ever pleasured me like this.

 

All too quickly my mistress stood up and pulled my mouth to hers in a heated kiss. Kisses like that had never been allowed before but I took the opportunity with both hands as I yanked her body to mine. My hands roved over her as she pulled me towards her bed where we landed together and I could tell from that moment that the master I must obey had given way to the vixen I could love. Yet, even as the vixen I expected her to dominate me as she was wont to do, alternating between a sweet sadistic melody of pain and pleasure that I was sure had addled my brain years ago.

 

This time she pulled me on top of her and nipped playfully on my neck. Drawing back, I noticed a light to her brown eyes that I had never seen before, but as I stared, I noticed the light cooling, leaving her eyes to return to the colour I was used to.

"Do not make me wait Malfoy," She hissed, her sharp tone marred only by a slight pant of need. Not willing to be on the receiving end of my master's fury I kissed a trail down her body.

“Forgive me Mistress for making you wait,” I mumbled into her skin as I quickly latched onto one of her pert breasts and began teasing the nipple with my teeth and tongue. My Mistress let out a sound I’d never heard before, a soft sigh of contentment as he hands tangled in my hair. “Will you permit me to pleasure you before you have me fuck you?” I asked over her moans as I moved my attentions to her other nipple. My mistress looked at me, levelling a heated gaze before she nodded and I smiled as I trailed my fingers down her body and inserted two into her already sopping quim.

 

Lady Voldemort screamed in pleasure and I relished the feel of it. There was never a need to silence the door with my mistress and I took great pride in making her scream so loud every Death Eater in the fucking manor knew that I was the special one. Deep down inside I could draw the obvious comparison between myself and my Aunt Bella but the thoughts were brushed away as I bent to taste her, swiping my tongue over her engorged clit and making her whimper with need as I gently teased the little bundle of nerves with my teeth.

 

My mistress was writhing underneath my ministrations and as I worked her, I heard the tell-tale signs of her encroaching orgasm and increased the intensity of my ministrations until she fell apart underneath me. I timed my next movement well, positioning myself above her and driving into her as the second wave of her orgasm crested over her, forcing a shriek of pleasure out of her mouth and a muted groan from my own.

 

The feel of her cumming around me was almost enough to drive me over the edge immediately, especially considering the state of need I had been before I’d entered her. Now the feel of her was almost too much as I rode her through her orgasm. Her body so soft and pliant in my arms as it felt good to dominate her for a change.

 

Entwining the fingers of one hand with hers I pulled out and thrust in again, revelling in the sound of her restrained whimper as I trailed my other hand down her body. I felt her hands in my hair pull and I looked into her eyes and brought my mouth back to hers. Her eyes were alight with all the fire from our past and I was quick to move and respond to keep that fire there. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I slid into her and pushed against a spot that made her arch her back and press her chest into me.

"Draco," She hissed and I slowed as I looked at her. "Make…make love to me, please," She stammered. My eyes widened as I heard her plea but then I lowered my mouth to her neck and began to kiss her as I thrust into her with more care that I knew I possessed, still driving just as deep but nowhere near as hard.

 

As I kissed her, I felt another fragment of my sanity break off to be handed on a platter to my mistress and I uttered the words I knew could doom me.

"I love you. I love you so much," I hissed into her neck.

"I love you too," She whispered as she raked her nails up my back.

 

The pleasure I felt built up inside me as we moved in sync until she arched her back and dug her nails into my hips and I sped up, snapping my hips against hers and grinding into her in the way I knew she liked. I didn’t have to wait long for my reward.

"Draco!" She screamed. I gasped as her muscles clamped down on me and I held her tight as I groaned her name into the soft skin of her neck while I buried myself deep inside her as my release came.

 

We lay there for a time, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she kissed me, then I felt her return to normal, putting away the vixen as the Lady took over and I slipped out of her. Before she could object I pulled her small body back against mine and thankfully me being forward with her didn't get me crucioed. Then it hit me.

 

We hadn’t set any of our usual charms before starting and when I felt my mistress chuckle beneath me I realised she’d planned it.

“M’lady?” I questioned quietly.

            “Every dynasty needs an heir Malfoy,” Lady Voldemort said softly.

 

I couldn't sleep afterwards. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. The Dark Lady had allowed me to stay by her side afterwards which was a shock, because ordinarily she walked away immediately. All I could think about was the fact I was probably going to be a father and there was a possibility that I was not going to be involved with my child's life. There was a knock at the door and my Lady awoke sharply. She untangled my arm from her waist and sat up making sure she was covered before hissing in low parseltongue to open the door. She hadn't always been a parselmouth, but she had gained the power when she had accepted her fate a week after the Battle of Hogwarts. I had been there to witness it.

 

_******Flashback******_

 

_I stepped out of Madame Malkin's shop and saw a crowd across the street. Holding Mother's arm I began to pull her away. What was happening was none of our business, but I suddenly felt compelled to stop and return._

 

_Looking back I saw something terrible through a gap. She was there struggling with five Aurors, all of whom were showing her no mercy. I then noticed Potter stood in front of her and I gritted my teeth._

_"YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF TOM RIDDLE! DO YOU NOT GET THAT?" Potter roared over the noise of her cries and the crowd, but at his bellow, the girl went limp._

_"NO!" She suddenly screamed. Potter suddenly moved forwards, but I found myself walking forwards despite my mother's warnings._

_"Leave her alone Potter! What has she ever done?" I yelled._

_"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Potter yelled back as I caught her eyes. Potter turned to face the girl._

_"To prevent any further trouble the public has voted to send you to Azkaban, where you will live the rest of your life," Potter said loud enough to be heard by everyone. A dead silence suddenly filled the street that only seemed to intensify with the arrival of the Dementors. The girl looked up at Potter and I could see the cold hatred present in her eyes. Potter had just created a monster._

_"No," She growled._

_"Take her," Potter ordered. The girl's cries grew louder until she was screaming, then as they took her closet to the two waiting Dementors there was an explosion of magic centred at her. It was the type of explosion caused by the breakdown of a barrier and the five aurors holding her died right there and then as her magic, concentrated at her, ripped through their limbs. Everyone else was blown back off their feet as a shockwave of magic ripped through Diagon Alley destroying all the buildings in its path. Potter had apparated away by the time I noticed the Dementors clutch the girl who now radiated power and whisk her away to Azkaban._

 

_******End Flashback******_

 

The door slid open and two death eaters stepped through. By the designs on their masks I knew that they were Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Greengrass suddenly crumped and began squirming in agony as my mistress's cold eyes stared at her. Blaise stood straight and to attention as Astoria began to shake as she whimpered with pain, yet after a few seconds we realised that Lady Voldemort had no intention of stopping, so knowing it would damage my best friend if Greengrass died I put myself in harm's way and sat up to kiss The Dark Lady's neck. I felt her stiffen but she relaxed as I nipped her ear softly. Then I felt her hand on my leg and I stopped. Greengrass had got to her feet shakily.

 

"You would do well to remember that Malfoy is mine and do not forget that Pansy Parkinson is now swimming with the fishes," Lady Voldemort hissed. Greengrass nodded quickly as I remembered her tying Parkinson up in the middle of the manor meeting room and cast a bubble head charm on her. Parkinson had almost laughed with relief until Lady Voldemort had walked over to stand next to her and almost caressed the top of the bubble which opened to her touch. Then slowly, ignoring the expletives Parkinson was screaming at her, The Dark Lady summoned a slow trickle of water which dripped into the bubble head charm and stayed there. Lady Voldemort had then sat herself back in her chair and watched as Parkinson began to panic as the bubble head filled up, spilling over the edges as Parkinson thrashed, drowning inside the very charm that was supposed to stop that from happening. Her body had been disposed of in the lake that cut through the property.

 

"Speak," She commanded, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Master, everyone is in place at the ministry of Magic. Everyone who will be or has become loyal to you is not at the ministry today. The building is set for your destruction," Greengrass stammered. My Lady nodded and then told her to leave with a flick of her fingers.

"Potter will not be at the ministry today. He is visiting the Weasleys. The entire family is at Shell Cottage, I cannot find it," Blaise said clearly. Lady Voldemort laughed out loud.

"Unfortunately for them. Potter and Weasley have forgotten I know that place," Lady Voldemort laughed. "Go, I must converse with Malfoy," She then ordered. I gulped at her words but stayed where I was. Blaise left quickly with a sympathetic glance my way and Lady Voldemort climbed out of the bed to dress.

"You have no feelings for Greengrass?" She suddenly asked.

"None at all, I am yours. What I did was to protect my brother," I answered sincerely.

"He is not blood."

"He is as good as," I answered. My lady pursed her lips but nodded once and I stood to get dressed, but my brain was lingering on the fact the Dark Lady was probably carrying my child.

"You are worried," She stated.

"Yes master."

"About?"

"Will I be involved with the life of my child?" I asked after a pause. I was throwing caution to the winds and it could very well backfire so I kept my back turned to her, so I didn't have to see her anger. Then I felt her soft hands on my naked torso as her chest pressed against my back, followed by the softest of kisses to my shoulder.

"You were involved since the day you spoke to save me Draco," She whispered.

 

 

***Harry’s POV***

 

Ginny was silent in my arms as we lay in bed at shell cottage. The love of my life was almost ready to give birth to our first child, but instead of being stressed, but happy, we were stressed and scared. Seven years ago when I had arrested her, I thought I would be avoiding all of this, but two years ago when she broke out I knew I'd have to fight again. Only for one year I thought everything would be okay, that she broke out of jail just to be free, but I realise now I was dead wrong.

 

In silence Ginny and I got dressed and headed downstairs to be with our family. Yet downstairs was as silent and still as a grave. Molly and Arthur were hugging each other and Bill and Fleur were holding their three year old daughter Victoire close to them, while George and Angelina were doing the same with their three year old son, Fred II. Percy and Audrey were holding hands as were Ron and Luna and quietly I settled next to Ron and Luna with Ginny and I tried not to cry. My entire family was to die and it was my fault. It was stupid to let the public decide what to do and I was stupid for not opposing them. Now my stupidity would get us all killed. The radio in the corner suddenly crackled to life and her sweet voice floated from it.

 

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You've made so many mistakes. Killing my father wasn't one of course, he was a psychopath, but jailing me for nothing was the worst thing you’ve ever done in your miserable existence. I want you to think on that as it costs you the lives of everyone you care about. The ministry is crushed, it was simply enough to remove the magic on each floor so they fell together. All that exists is a single layer of rubble underground." Voldemort allowed a few seconds to allow the news to sink in. Molly Weasley let out a sharp sob as everyone else turned to look at Harry fleetingly then they returned their eyes to the radio.

"Handing over Potter will not stop me killing you all. You Weasley's could have stopped him, but you let him put me in that place for heritage sake… rather than just I don’t know, doing his job. I promise  _I_  won't kill your children, Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina.  _I_ won't touch them and Ginny I'm giving you a choice.  _I_  won't kill a pregnant woman, so leave now and I'll find you when your child is old enough or you die next to your foolish husband. Better make your decision fast. I'm coming for you." The radio fizzed out then and everyone stared. Then Harry turned to Ginny.

"You have to leave," Harry begged.

"No."

"Please, Ginny give our child a shot at life," Harry pleaded as tears formed in his eyes.

"So what Harry? So what happens if I do run? I'll have James and she will find and kill me while her psychotic death eaters kill James. Am I the only one who didn't miss her emphasis on the " _I won't kill"?_  I'm staying with you till the end Harry," Ginny said fiercely. Harry looked into her tear-filled eyes and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

"On your head be it," Voldemort hissed throughout the house. The children started to cry and scream as the house shook moments before the front of the house suddenly crumbled, revealing the Weasley clan.

"POTTER IS MINE!" Voldemort yelled.

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

My master spat out her target and sent seven of our number of ten forwards leaving me and Blaise by her side. I watched as three green lights hit Molly Weasley and a fourth hit Arthur, and the death of their leaders seemed to rally the men. Potter stayed away, protecting the Weaselette but Weaslebee, the twin, the prefect and a scarred dude all jumped into action firing harmless spells and engaging 4 of the seven in a quick duel.

 

The Dark Lady was merciless, she could have killed them all in a flash, but sending forwards her death eaters would probably rid her of the stupid ones and sure enough Goyle was the first to go, followed by Avery while the swot and the twin fell on their side. Two well-aimed killing curses took out the veela and her daughter which caused the screams of anger and sadness to intensify.

 

***Harry’s POV***

 

I stared in horror as the spells hit Fleur and her daughter, then heard Bill's anguished screams rent the air as he fell to his knees by his lifeless family. A third spell forced Bill to join his wife and daughter. Angelina and Audrey were crying as they desperately tried to protect Angelina's son as they mourned the loss of their loves, but a well-placed Sectumsempra left both women with their backs open as they turned to the little three-year old as his screams of pain rent the air. Fred II died seconds after he found himself staring into the cold face of Angelina.

 

I held Ginny tight to me as we hid behind a chair. I was crying as she was screaming, her anguish ripping through me as I tried to comfort her, but no amount of comfort could save any of us.

"Gin, we're going to die, but I'm not going to die like this," I whispered. My beautiful wife looked at me and I saw the deadness in her eyes clearly, but then I saw a faint spark of that fierce determination.

 

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The last Weasley standing screamed at Lady Voldemort. "You're insane,"

"Insanity Ronald, is just the state of being seriously mentally ill, I am not. I am just filled with a hatred that you can't comprehend," The Dark Lady hissed and I watched from her side as the Green light shot from her hand and crumpled Loony Lovegood. Weasley yelled wordlessly as he stormed forwards but a final green jet of light crumpled him just as mercilessly.

"True to form Harry, you have hid behind the legs of witches and wizards braver than you. Allowed others to die first before you could man up. The only Weasley left is that pregnant bitch you love so much," The Dark Lady laughed. We laughed with her until Potter suddenly fired a spell at another death eater in our ranks. I simply smirked as I noticed it was Nott who fell. Who cared?

"If you think killing my death eaters will hurt me you are wrong. They're not Horcruxes Harry," My lady smiled, her voice patronisingly sweet.

 

Potter stood and walked out to face us, gritting his teeth as he passed the bodies of his family and stepping over the blood of the little boy. As soon as he was away, the Dark Lady sent me to get Potters whore and I did so, apparating back to my master's side with her clutched in my arms. I could feel the brat she was carrying wriggling away like it knew something bad was going to happen.

"No!" Potter screamed. Then he trained his wand on me as The Dark Lady turned her attention to Weaselette.

"I assure you, I will not kill her," My mistress smirked.

"But I will kill him. You care about him don't you? You care about that psychotic bastard called Draco Malfoy!" Potter screamed.

"Kill him and I will kill her. Malfoy is mine," The Dark Lady hissed.

 

***Harry’s POV***

 

I'd had it. She was there taunting me, my wife and unborn child were held in Malfoy's arms as he smirked at me and without thinking I waved my wand.

"HARRY NO!" Ginny screamed as I said the words to release the jet of green light. My heart shattered and I felt my soul tear itself in two as I saw the jet of green light hit my wife causing her to crumple.

On my knees with a metaphorical gaping hole in my chest I watched Malfoy carry Ginny to me and drop her mercilessly on the ground as his master's laugh ripped through my skull accompanied by my scream of anguish. I fell to the ground and cradled her still warm body and needing to check I struggled to touch her bump but when I did I felt nothing. I had killed my wife and child and there was nothing left in this world to even live for.

"Kill me?" I begged. Her laugh intensified as she walked forwards. She knelt in front of me and I stared into her hate filled brown eyes that once regarded me with love and happiness as the wind caught her unruly brown curls and tossed them in the wind. "Kill me, please," I whispered as I closed Ginny's lifeless eyes and closed my own. She raised my head and made me look at her as she wiped away my tears almost lovingly then she placed her fingers to my forehead over my scar and I closed my eyes.

"You deserve this," She hissed. I heard her hiss the words.

"Please…Hermione," I whispered as I heard the rushing noise. Then nothing.


End file.
